Sarah's Birthday
by EthanAndSarah
Summary: This story is about Sarah and Ethan on Sarah's birthday. Ethan tries to ask sarah what her ideal party would be... but it costs 2,000! Will she get the birthday of her dreams


**(At school)**

Ethan spots Sarah at her locker and walks towards her. "hey Sarah" he said, "what do you want for your birthday again?".Sarah gives him a strange look. "Ethan", she says slowly, "I have told you so many times... its not that big of a deal, Im going to live forever so theres no point in having a birthday anymore".She closes her locker. "dont get me anything ok?". "ok" said Ethan. Sarah walks off while Ethan is still standing at her locker, watching her walk away.

Benny walks up behind Ethan. "raaaagh" he shouts. Ethan jumps really high and shrieks like a little girl. "Benny seriously...you almost gave me a heart attack!" he says, trying to catch his breath. "hahaha you scream like a little girl!", said Benny. "shut up Benny!", said Ethan. "ok, ok. Anyway... did you find out what Sarah wants for her birthday?", said Benny. Ethan replies "no she said she doesn't want anything". "oh well, I'll just buy her jewellery or something, girls like that kind of junk right?" said Benny. "right" said Ethan, and with that Benny walks around the corridor. Ethan sighs as he thinks of Sarah.

**(At Ethan's house)**

Sarah walks down the stairs. "right, Jane's in bed so we can watch what we want to watch instead of kiddie programs" said Sarah. "yeah" said Ethan. Sarah sits on the couch as Ethan flicks through the channels. He puts on Dusk IV. "is this ok?" asks Ethan. "Meh, Dusk is starting to get kinda boring", said Sarah. "ok", said Ethan,"what would your ideal birthday be?". "well thats random", said Sarah,"well since you ask, I've always wanted to have a party at that place down the road, you know the one where it has a huge dance hall and a beautiful garden with fairy lights and fountains. Oh and that huge gazebo in the middle of that island where you have to walk along the stepping stones to get there. That would be amzing". "yeah", said Ethan, "but that costs thousands!". "yeah, thats why its never going to happen".

At that moment Ethan's mum and dad walk through the door. "Hello Mr and Mrs Morgan, Jane has had dinner and is fast alseep" said Sarah. "Wow Sarah you are a miracle worker thanks" said Mrs Morgan. They paid Sarah and she stepped on the doorstep. Before she left she turned to Ethan and said "bye Ethan see you tomorrow",she winks. Ethan blushes and said "yeah see you around". They smile at each other and Sarah leaves. As soon as she closes the door Ethan rushes to the computer and looks up the party place Sarah was talking about. He looks at the price. "$2,000!" he says aloud. "Whats that Ethan?" his mother called from the next room. "Eeer, do I have $2,000?" asked Ethan. "Probably in your saving acount, why?" said his mother. "dont worry". He had a huge grin on his face as he clicked '_Book Now'._

**(The next day at school)**

Ethan walked up to Benny in class and said "guess what I did!". "you completed war of the demons!", said Benny excitedly. "no! I booked the place down the road for Sarah's birthday party!", said Ethan. "WHAT!", shouted Benny. "that money was meant for our research lab!". "I'm fed up of being considered a geek. I'm doing this for Sarah!" Ethan said. " because you love her", taunted Benny. "No I don't!" said Ethan as he blushed, "anyway I've invited all her closest friends to be there, hand out these invatations and DONT let Sarah find out!" he warned. "Fine", said Benny. Then they left the lesson.

Later that day Sarah came up to Ethan. "do you know why everyones being so secretive around me?" she asked, with a puzzled look on her face. "no, why?" he said panicking. "oh, ok then" she said suspiciously. "yeah anyway, on Saturday night come to my house in your best party clothes" said Ethan. "eer... why?" she asked. "nothing just wanna take you somewhere", he replied. "ok" she said very slowly, giving him a strange look as she walked away. _'YES!' _he said to himself.

**(Saturday night at Ethan's house)**

There is a knock at the the door. Ethan jumps up and quickly answers the door. Sarah is stood on the doorstep. He looks at her light blue velvet dress and her hair looks like it was done by a profetional. Ethan couldnt speak. "Sh-sh-shall w-w-we go S-s-sarah" he said. "ok"she said, "where are we going?". "It's a surpirise" said Ethan. They walked about 5 minutes down the road then suddenly Ethan went behind Sarah and covered her eyes. "what are you doing?" she asked. Ethan didnt say anything. They carried on walking and Ethan led her up a pathway. At the door, Ethan said "Happy birthday!" and uncovered her eyes and she saw the building. "oh thank you Ethan!" and she gave him a huge hug. He blushed as he opened the door for her and everyone jumped out and shouted "Happy birthday!". "oh my god, thank you everyone!"

Later that night Ethan spotted Sarah walking down the stepping stones towards the gazebo. As she sat down, Ethan started to walk down the garden. Benny and Erica stood in the doorway and watched Ethan sit down next to Sarah. "lets have a little fun" said Benny. "eeww" she said with a disgusted look on her face. "not like that" he said. Benny leaned over to the radio and turned on slow, romantic music. "oh I get it!"said Erica as she leaned over to the light switch, (which controlled the lights in the garden) and turned the lights down. Sarah and Ethan looked around and Ethan spotted Benny, who gave him a thumbs up.

Sarah stopped looking around and said "this has been a really great night Ethan". "no worries" he said. He stood up and put his hand out in front of her. He said "do you want to dance?". Sarah looked at his pleading eyes and took his hand. "sure" she said. Sarah stood up and put her hands around the back of Ethan's kneck as he put his hands on her waist. They started dancing slowly around the gazebo and Sarah rested her head on his shoulder. Ethan said quietly "tonights been great. I really love you" he said. Sarah put her head up then he suddenly said "I mean I love being with you, yeah heheh". "nice save", she said. Then she said "Me too". She smiled at Ethan and then they slowly leaned in towards each other. They were about an inch away from each other when suddenly Rory popped up behind Ethan and said "nice party guys". They both jumped and stepped backwards in shock. "come on Sarah, the party is getting crazy lets go" said Rory as he dragged her away. Ethan was left standing in the gazebo, where he almost kissed the most beautiful girl he has ever met.

**(The next day at Ethan's house)**

There's a knock on the door. Ethan walks to the door to find Sarah on the other side. "sorry about me rushing off last night. I kinda liked the way it was going before" she said and she smiled. He blushed and said "same". Sarah pulled Ethan close and kissed him on the lips. Ethan was shocked but went along with it. The kiss lasted about 30 second. When they finished they both blushed and Sarah said "see you in school". "Y-y-yeah", he stuttered. Sarah walked down the pathway and went back to her house. Ethan was still standing on the doorstep, shocked that he just kissed Sarah, and that he just had his first kiss.

_**Thank you guys for reading. This is my first story I've written so hoped you liked it. xx**_


End file.
